


Walk through fire for you, just let me adore you

by xxdolansmilesxx



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Alex Comes Out (Julie and The Phantoms), Alex is basically a sibling, Alex needs a hug, Angst and Feels, Angst with a Happy Ending, Awkward Flirting, Bobby's backstory, Carrie Wilson & Julie Molina & Flynn friendship, Carrie Wilson Needs A Hug, Carrie's mom left them, Chick-Flick Moments, Dark, Divorced parents, Drama, Evil Caleb Covington, F/M, Flirting, Fluff and Humor, Flynn Appreciation (Julie and The Phantoms), Flynn is the best friend to ever exist... PERIOD, Heavy Angst, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Jealous Julie Molina, Jealous Luke Patterson, Jealousy, Julie needs a hug, Love Triangles, M/M, Maybe Covington is misunderstood?, Misunderstood Bobby, Misunderstood Carrie, Nick Is A Sweetheart, No bashing of any of the characters (except Covington), Platonic Cuddling, Protective Alex (Julie and The Phantoms), Protective Julie Molina, Protective Luke Patterson (Julie and The Phantoms), Protective Willie (Julie and The Phantoms), Ray approves of Luke, Ray meets sunset curve, Reggie is a Molina (Julie and The Phantoms), Reggie is basically a sibling, Reggie needs a hug, Rose is Carrie's second mom, Sad with a Happy Ending, Songwriter Alex (Julie and The Phantoms), Songwriting, Sunset Curve (Julie and The Phantoms), Tears may flow, We love Nick is this household, Willie Backstory (Julie and The Phantoms), baby Reggie (Julie and The Phantoms), but like not actaully, cuddle piles, hand holding, mom left, nothing is what it seems
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:53:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27484552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxdolansmilesxx/pseuds/xxdolansmilesxx
Summary: Hi everyone,This is my first Julie and The Phantoms fanfic, and I'm so so excited!! My mind has been buzzing with different ideas and honestly a few theories I heard inspired this so thank you to those people hahaha. Can't wait to start writing!Much love,xxdolansmilesxx :)
Relationships: Alex & Bobby | Trevor Wilson & Julie Molina & Luke Patterson & Reggie, Alex & Carlos Molina & Julie Molina & Ray Molina & Luke Patterson & Reggie, Alex & Luke Patterson & Reggie (Julie and The Phantoms), Alex & Reggie (Julie and The Phantoms), Alex/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms), Flynn/OC, Julie Molina/Luke Patterson, Luke Patterson & Reggie (Julie and The Phantoms), Nick/Carrie Wilson, Ray Molina & Reggie, Reggie/OC
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Walk through fire for you, just let me adore you

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone,
> 
> This is my first Julie and The Phantoms fanfic, and I'm so so excited!! My mind has been buzzing with different ideas and honestly a few theories I heard inspired this so thank you to those people hahaha. Can't wait to start writing!
> 
> Much love,  
> xxdolansmilesxx :)

Note

I wasn't actually prepared to start writing this yet, since I have so many exams this week and next due to the fact that my semester ends in 2 weeks. However, this draft is going to automatically be deleted today if I don't post it and then I will most likely forget all about my ideas for this so I'm posting it. Anyway, this fanfic is coming soon!! I will start writing once my winter break starts and since the break is for two weeks, most likely I'll post more than once (hopefully). Thank you and can't wait to start writing it!


End file.
